


Puzzle Pieces pt. 5

by fritokays



Series: Puzzle Pieces [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I can't stop, it's just more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: It's more fluff because I can't stop writing it. It's parenting fluff, and kid fluff, and soft grandma Eliza fluff, and so much fluff. Enjoy!





	

The next few days were spent hectically. After completely falling in love with Hope, they’d spoken to her case worker and had everything worked out. Unfortunately, they had to wait for everything to go through and be processed before they were allowed to take her home. Therefore, they visited at least once a day to make sure she knew them and wouldn’t be as nervous about moving into a new home.

They’d asked the girl countless questions about herself just to get an idea of how to decorate her room to make her feel like she belonged. Lena had voiced that concern one night while she couldn’t sleep. She told Kara how she’d been moved into a large white room with a black bed and had been told never to decorate it. She didn’t want that for Hope. Kara had agreed whole-heartedly.

They’d bought gallons of bright yellow paint and spent a few hours making sure each and every wall was as bright as the sun after she told them it was her favorite color. After seeing that she loved to color and draw, Kara had the idea to paint a section of the wall with chalkboard paint and Lena had gone out and bought as much chalk as she could find in every color imaginable.

By the time they were done painting, they were both covered in yellow splotches from Kara’s wild dancing around she did after insisting on blasting pop songs while they painted. Lena had eventually joined in and had even taken her brush and painted a line right down the middle of Kara’s face to which the blonde had squealed and chased after her wife when she ran off down the hallway.

They’d bought a bed and it was situated in the middle of the far wall of the room. The bed set was bright orange to go with the room and stuffed giraffes littered the bed because of a conversation Lena had with the girl after they’d been coloring together for a while. A white dresser was in the corner and was paired with the cutest little white vanity. There was a bookshelf full of story books, picture books, and coloring books, anything she might want to possibly read in the near future. A desk was also set up and had been filled with all kinds of paper, pencils, crayons, and paints.

Lena stood in the middle of the room and looked around with a smile on her face. She leaned back into Kara when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, “It’s perfect,” She whispered and felt Kara nod against her and squeeze her gently, “Tomorrow,” Lena whispered in awe and she felt Kara nod again as she pressed a kiss to her temple, “God, I love you so much,” Lena said as she spun in Kara’s arms and lifted up onto her toes to kiss her wife.

“And I love you just as much, bug,” Kara said against her lips after lifting Lena off the ground slightly, “And this little girl is going to be surrounded by so much love, she’s not going to know what hit her,” Kara said with a laugh and Lena giggled and nodded in response.

0~0~0

Neither of them had slept and both were beyond nervous and excited on their trip into the city. They’d installed the car seat that morning after Kara spent hours learning how to take it apart and put it back together the night before. Lena had gotten the hang of it after the first try, but Kara couldn’t get the ‘plastic mess’ to fit together as she said. 

They entered the orphanage and were shown into a conference room to sign the last of their paperwork. Lena could barely hold a pen from the way her hands were shaking and Kara reached over and grabbed her left hand to squeeze, it worked slightly and Lena relaxed a little. The case worker then excused herself and when she came back, Hope was in tow behind her. She looked nervous too, but under that was excitement.

They said their goodbyes to the case worker and led the girl outside and to the car. Kara lifted her into the back seat only after receiving a nod from the girl and buckled her into the car seat when little fingers couldn’t quite get it to work for them. The girl gave her a small grin in thanks and Kara shot her a full sunshine smile before climbing into the passenger seat beside Lena.

As Lena pulled out of the parking lot, she looked into the rearview mirror to see the little girl staring intently out of the window watching the city pass by. Kara’s hand found hers over the console and she squeezed it in thanks. She never could have imagined being this emotional.

After parking, Lena opened the back door and unbuckled the little girl. Hope looked between the floor of the car and the ground before looking at Lena with hesitant eyes and holding her arms out. The brunette smiled widely at the action and lifted the girl out of the car and into her arms. She didn’t set her down which Hope found odd for a moment but just rolled with as she was carried towards the house.

Kara opened the front door and led them inside, “So this is it,” She directed at the girl still in Lena’s arms and looking around in wonder. She was tempted to pull out her phone and take a picture but didn’t want to alarm her, “Through there is the living room,” Kara pointed as she spoke, “Kitchen,” She indicated with another point, “And then upstairs,” She said as she started that direction and heard Lena following her, “Is our bedroom,” She pushed open the already ajar door and then stepped to the door right across the hallway and opened it, “And yours,” She said and watched the girl’s eyes widen in shock. Lena sat her down after a moment and they watched as she stepped into the room and looked around. She turned back to face them, desperately trying to hide a smile and Lena remembered those days. They were always told not to get too attached to a family, in fear that they could change their minds and decide that they no longer wanted you. She hoped that they could help her see that that wasn’t going to happen.

“This is… mine?” She asked quietly and they nodded at her with small smiles on their faces and the girl gave a nod after a moment like she still couldn’t quite believe what was happening. 

“How about we get you some lunch?” Lena asked and the girl looked up at them in apprehension and Lena saw Kara tense out of the corner of her eye, “It’s okay,” She whispered after she stepped towards the girl and squatted down to be on her level. Hope looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly and taking Lena’s hand when she offered it after standing. She just needed to be shown love.

0~0~0

After eating, Kara and Lena had taken Hope out to buy clothes now that she was there and they wouldn’t have to guess at sizes. The girl kept looking at the pile of clothes Lena continued to throw in the cart before catching Kara’s eye and looking towards it with a look that clearly said ‘is she serious?’. Kara had laughed and nodded.

“Trust me, it’s easier not to argue with her when it comes to shopping,” The girl just raised her eyebrows and nodded before turning back to Lena who was holding up yet another outfit. The glanced up at Kara who just looked at her pointedly and the girl nodded towards the brunette who beamed and kept moving, “You learn fast,” Kara laughed and Hope grinned up at her.

They continued to follow Lena and at one point Kara felt a tug on her shirt and bent down to the girl who finally voiced her concern, “Does she know there’s only one of me?” She asked with wide eyes and Kara giggled and glanced towards her wife who was currently dumping every pair of shoes she could get her hands on into the ever growing pile.

“At this point,” Kara said with a sigh and turned back to face Hope, “I’m not sure anymore,” She said with a laugh and the girl shrugged, “How about we sneak off while she’s distracted and get ice cream?” The blonde asked with her best sneaky voice and Hope glanced towards Lena with apprehension all over her face, “I promise she won’t mind,” Kara assured her and Hope nodded and turned back to Kara, “Okay, we’ve got to make a quick escape,” She stood and picked Hope up as she went and turned on her heel.

“Kara Danvers!” She heard and giggled in response.

“Danvers-Luthor!” Was her only response as she turned a corner and caught a glimpse of her wife’s laughing face as she glanced back towards her. She exited the store and looked at Hope who was still looking behind them like she might get in trouble, “What kind of ice cream do you like?” Kara asked to get her mind off of it.

“Umm,” The girl thought for a moment before shrugging, “Chocolate?” She said like it was a question and Kara nodded and made her way to the ice cream store in the mall. She ordered a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of strawberry, paid for them, and put everything on a table before sitting the girl down in the booth and taking a seat across from her.

They sat and ate while Kara occasionally pointed out a strangely dressed person and reveled at Hope’s little giggle. She looked up when Lena stepped up to the end of the table looking at her with a fake glare, “Where are you hiding all of those bags?” Kara asked, completely unaffected by the look.

Lena sighed and smirked before nudging her wife and sitting down next to her, “They’re in the car,” She said like it was obvious and Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Is there room for the three of us in the car with them?” She asked as she pushed her ice cream towards Lena and the brunette took a bite while rolling her eyes.

“Of course there is,” She said and Kara looked at her, “It’s a large car,” She finally relented and Kara giggled and heard the girl across from them do so as well.

“We were beginning to wonder if you thought there was more than one of her,” Kara said with a barely contained laugh that let Lena know that the thought had come from Hope.

“I assure you I can count,” Lena dead panned and Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” She asked amused, “How many feet do you have, Hope?” Kara asked as she turned towards the girl.

She looked at her in confusion before answering her, “Two?” She said and Kara turned back to Lena.

“Exactly. And how many pairs of shoes did you buy?” Kara asked with an amused tone. Lena rolled her eyes and shoved her wife playfully before turning her attention to the girl across from them.

“Kara here forgets that I can leave her here and make her walk home,” Lena said sarcastically and Kara let out a fake gasp and put her hand to her chest causing Hope to giggle again.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kara said with wide eyes and Lena just smirked at her and bumped their shoulders together.

0~0~0

When they stepped into Hope’s room that night to put her to bed, they were greeted with the most adorable sight they’d ever seen. The girl had fallen asleep at the little desk while coloring. A few crayons were laying on the desk and her head was pillowed on an arm. Kara had to refrain from actually letting out an ‘aww’ and Lena felt herself wanting to let the sound out too.

The blonde held up a finger and pulled her phone out to snap a picture of the sleeping girl before lifting her gently and laying her on the bed. She got her dressed in her pajamas all without waking her and looked towards Lena after getting her situated in the bed.

The woman was holding the drawing that had been under Hope. She turned it towards Kara when she felt her wife looking at her and the blonde melted completely. There on the paper were three figures that were clearly supposed to be Hope, Kara, and Lena. She smiled widely at Lena and bent to press a kiss to the girl’s forehead and Lena did the same before they turned the light out and closed the door.

Lena leaned forward into her wife and breathed in deeply, “I didn’t think I could love another person that much,” She whispered and Kara nodded into her hair, “God, she’s perfect.”

“She is,” Kara agreed with a sigh and tightened her hold on her wife, “She is perfect,” They made their way back downstairs hand in hand and Lena looked over her shoulder at her wife before sticking the drawing to the fridge with a magnet, “Eliza used to do that with my paintings,” She said with a fond voice.

“Lillian never did,” Lena said as she looked at it, “I want this fridge covered in art,” She said in a whisper and Kara wrapped her arms around her from behind, “I never want her to doubt that I love her.”

“She never will,” Kara said as she dropped a kiss into Lena’s hair. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it in front of them before unlocking it and pulling up the picture she’d just taken. Lena did ‘aww’ then and Kara grinned widely as she set the picture as her lock screen wallpaper and then proceeded to send it in a group text to Alex, Maggie, Eliza, and Lena.

They’d of course discussed Hope with them, but had decided to let her get settled in before shoving family members down her throat. Kara’s phone was blowing up with text messages only a moment later which had them both giggling.

Maggie: Omg!

Alex: She’s too cute!

Eliza: !!!!!!!!

Maggie: How is she that cute?!

Alex: Seriously? How?!

Eliza: *series of that emoji of the monkey covering its eyes*

Eliza: You’re not keeping me from that baby for more than a week.

Maggie: Agreed!

Alex: Double agreed!

Kara giggled and Lena shook her head.

Kara: Fine. Give us a week.

Eliza: You’ve got a week starting now. I mean it. I have a countdown set on my phone. And yes, Alex, I know how to do that.

0~0~0

Lena was in the kitchen the next morning when she heard little feet making their way downstairs. They’d both taken a week off each to get Hope settled in properly. A sleepy body finally appeared in the doorway and Lena watched as she rubbed at her eyes. Brown curls were everywhere and the little pajamas Kara had dressed her in were too cute.

“Good morning,” Lena said softly and Hope looked up at her with big sleepy eyes and Lena could feel her heart literally growing at the sight of her, “Do you want some breakfast?” Lena asked and Hope watched as she moved to the fridge without an answer. She walked over towards her slowly and Lena grinned when she felt a small body standing next to her, “What about pancakes?” She asked and the girl gave a small nod after a moment.

Lena grabbed everything she needed before closing the fridge back and stepping over to the stove. She looked over to see Hope staring at the picture she’d put up there last night and watched a little crooked smile appear on her face before she turned to Lena and stepped over to her side.

The CEO got everything started before looking down to her right and biting her lip. She stepped away from the stove for a moment, grabbed a chair from the table, and brought it over in front of the stove. She then held a hand out and Hope looked between her and the chair before taking it and stepping up into it.

Lena flipped the current pancake out onto a plate and looked beside her, “Do you want to help me with the next one?” She asked and Hope nodded. Lena helped her pour the batter into the frying pan and then instructed her on how to flip it with a spatula all while keeping a close eye on the girl to make sure she didn’t harm herself, “Good job,” She said when they flipped it out of the pan and was rewarded with that little grin.

They made a stack of pancakes that could likely feed a family of twelve and Hope’s eyes kept getting wider and wider but she didn’t question it. When they were finished, Lena sat her to her feet and pulled the chair back to the table. She set everything on the table, grabbed her coffee and a glass of orange juice, and then led Hope over to the table.

Lena looked to Hope who was staring at the doorway before she looked towards the woman, “Should we wake up Miss Kara?” She asked quietly and Lena had to actually refrain from letting out an ‘aww’.

“Trust me, the smell of food will have her up within the next five minutes,” She said with a smile and Hope nodded and picked up her fork. Not two minutes later, Kara stumbled into the kitchen, took a seat, and pulled the rest of the large stack of pancakes towards herself, “See?”

Hope ate and watched in amazement as Kara actually managed to eat everything on the plate. Lena would have laughed at the look on the girl’s face if she hadn’t reacted the same way the first time she saw the alien eat. The CEO stood and placed her dishes in the dishwasher, “I need a shower,” She mumbled and dropped a kiss onto both heads at the table without thought as she left the room. 

Kara finished eating and looked at Hope who took her last bite and then looked up. She crinkled her face up in a clear ‘what?’ look and Kara grinned at her, “Do you like face paint?” She asked with a smile.

0~0~0

Lena exited their bedroom and heard a tinkling little giggle come from downstairs. She descended the stairs and was met with a sight she could never have imagined seeing. Kara was sat in her chair at the table as she had been when Lena had left. But Hope was perched on the table in front of her. Sat around her were pallets of face paint that she could only assume Kara had bought at some point. The girl’s face had already been painted in an almost fairy like way. Little flowers and vines wound their way around her eyes and cheeks and Lena thought she looked adorable.

The girl was currently painting her wife’s face though. Her tongue was stuck out to the side in concentration and Lena couldn’t resist taking a picture with her phone before they realized she was there and her opportunity was ruined. She smiled widely after getting the shot and entered the room fully then.

Hope looked up with wide eyes and Lena just grinned and leaned against the table beside her before laughing loudly when she looked at Kara’s face, “Don’t worry, Lena-bug. You’re next,” Kara said in amusement as she cracked an eye open to look at her wife before closing it again to let Hope finish her tiger face paint.

Lena watched Hope paint and had to admit, the kid wasn’t awful. Kara’s face paint turned out remarkably well once she was finished. The blonde stood, made eye contact with Lena, raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the chair. Lena huffed, “I just showered,” She pouted and Kara pursed her lips. The brunette shot her a playful glare before taking her seat, “Alright,” She said and then turned to Hope, “Take it easy on me please? My skin does not like that stuff,” She said and the girl nodded with an excited smile on her face.

She looked down when Kara held her phone out and showed her something on it. Lena watched the girl scrunch her face up before shaking her head and Kara tapped something else. Hope’s face lit up then and she nodded and picked the brush back up. Lena sat still while the girl in front of her painted her face and when she was finished she held up the mirror that had been sat next to her on the table so Lena could see the dragon fly on her left cheek and the small daisy above her right eyebrow. She grinned and nodded towards the girl.

“Okay,” Lena said as she stood, “I think we should probably get all of this put up,” She said, “Because Kara said something about a park,” She said like she couldn’t quite remember and saw Hope’s smile out of the corner of her eye, “But first,” She said and picked her phone up, “I need pictures!”

0~0~0

They’d had a blast at the park. Lena had been talked into wearing her face paint out and had finally agreed. She could see the headlines now ‘Lena Luthor, Makeup Gone Wrong?’, but she didn’t care. The smile on Hope’s face made it all worth it.

They’d taken turns pushing the girl on the swings, chasing her around the park, and letting her just be a kid for once. Hope had clearly enjoyed herself and the women had as well.

They were now all sat in the living room with one of the seemingly millions of Disney movies that Lena had bought playing on the TV. Hope had been sat rigidly between the two of them when it started, but she had relaxed as the movie played and was almost asleep leaning into Kara’s side.

The blonde looked down when she felt Hope shift and saw her yawning, “I think someone’s sleepy,” She said softly and Lena looked over in time to see tired green eyes blinking and struggling to open again while Hope shook her head. She smiled and met Kara’s amused eyes, “Mmhmm, I think it might be bed time,” She said and the girl just sighed and closed her eyes. Kara giggled and lifted Hope as she stood. 

Lena followed her upstairs and Kara sat the barely awake girl on her bed. She’d showered and gotten dressed in her pajamas earlier before the movie. The girl clambered in under the blankets and settled into the bed. Lena pulled the blankets up around her and bent to kiss her head, “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Mmm,” Was the only response she got before the girl fell asleep. Kara laughed softly and kissed her forehead before they left the room. They stepped across the hallway into their own room and Lena sat down on the edge of the bed and grinned up at her wife when she stepped up in front of her.

“Hey you,” Kara whispered as she cupped Lena’s cheeks and bent to kiss her gently, “I love you,” She whispered against her lips and Lena smiled into the kiss. She reached up and cupped Kara’s cheeks then and rubbed her thumbs back and forth gently across smooth skin.

“Hey you,” Lena giggled and met amused blue eyes, “I love you too,” She said as she claimed Kara’s lips again. She pulled Kara down to sit next to her and picked her phone up before showing her the picture she’d taken about half an hour earlier. 

“Aww,” Kara cooed as she looked at the picture of Hope snuggled into her side while they watched the movie, “She’s so stinkin’ cute,” Kara laughed out and Lena nodded in agreement as she sent the picture in the group message and then leaned into her wife’s side and nuzzled her face into her shoulder. Her phone was buzzing a moment later and they both looked down at the rapid texts coming in once again.

Eliza: Seriously you two, if you don’t want me banging your door down before the week’s up, quit torturing me.

Eliza: I’m completely joking, send me all the pictures you have!

Eliza: She’s precious!

Eliza: Look at those cheeks! *heart eyes emoji*

They laughed at that. The girl still had her baby cheeks and they were so cute on her little face. Them paired with the little button nose had them scared for the day she learned to pout.

Eliza: I’ve gotta stop.

Eliza: *series of that monkey emoji yet again*

Eliza: I can’t with how cute this child is.

Alex: mom, chill a minute.

Maggie: Alex, let your mom be a grandma for a second and stop acting like you weren’t just fawning over your phone.

Alex: *angry emoji*

Maggie: *kissy face emoji* Night, guys!

0~0~0

“Miss Kara?” Kara heard be whispered after she felt a tiny body climb up on the bed beside her. She’d been awake for a few minutes now, long enough to hear Lena conspiratorially tell Hope to go wake her up. She felt Hope shift closer, “Miss Kara?” She said a little louder and Kara had to fight a smile off of her face, “Mi-” Hope was cut off as she let out a laughing squeal when Kara sat up suddenly and tickled her sides, “Noooo,” She giggled out and Kara laughed as the girl squirmed around while she laughed under Kara’s hands.

Kara stopped suddenly and the girl looked up at her, “You give up?” She asked with a grin and the girl smiled.

“Hmm, nope!” She laughed and Kara’s hands attacked her sides again and she reveled at the laughs it brought out of the girl. She eventually relented and the girl sat up quickly and scooted away from her while still laughing. Kara looked up to see Lena stood in the door way, smiled plastered across her face, and her phone in her hand in a clear indication that she’d been recording them, “She’s awake,” Hope said and Lena laughed and stepped into the room.

“Indeed she is,” Lena said as she lifted the girl off of the bed and onto her hip, “Well done, little one,” Lena said and Hope beamed at her.

0~0~0

Lena had attached the video to the group chat after getting her girls fed. She picked it up when it buzzed on the table to see Eliza had responded.

Eliza: Honestly. I have to work. I can’t spend all day rewatching a video of the most adorable child ever laughing.

Eliza: How is she allowed to be that cute?

Lena just laughed and pocketed the phone. Kara had been called out on a Supergirl emergency earlier and had made an excuse about an errand before disappearing. The CEO made her way upstairs and found Hope laying on her stomach in the floor with a large booklet of construction paper in front of her and crayons lying beside her while she colored.

She looked up when Lena stepped into the room and pushed a piece of paper her way so Lena took the hint and sat down cross legged on the floor. Hope had moved the crayons so they were between them and Lena picked up a blue one and doodled idly while mostly watching the little girl beside her.

“This is very pretty,” Lena said as she picked up one of the drawings the girl had already done. It was adorable. Blue sky met green grass. Flowers littered the page and it was complete with a yellow sun in the corner of the page. Hope beamed at her in thanks, “You know what else would be fun to draw on?” Lena asked and the girl looked up at her.

“What?” She asked quietly as she sat up on her knees.

“Cookies.”

0~0~0

Kara entered the house to the smell of cookies and the sounds of laughter and music. She stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and found Lena there, face covered in pink icing, dancing around with Hope in her arms. The girl was also covered in different colors of icing and was giggling as Lena waltzed them around the room. 

The blonde pulled her phone out, not being able to resist recording this, and watched her two favorite people. Lena’s hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and Hope’s was done in two adorable pigtails. The smile on Lena’s face could have lit up all of L-Corp and Hope’s own smile rivaled it.

Kara ended her recording when she couldn’t handle not joining any longer and stepped into the room, “I think more icing ended up on you two than on these cookies,” Kara said and Lena looked up at her and shrugged, “What happened?” She asked with a laugh and Lena looked at Hope before Kara was being rushed and felt cold icing hitting her cheek. She sighed and shook her head while laughing, “I guess I asked for that.”

0~0~0

Kara woke with a start that night and furrowed her eyebrows. She hardly ever woke up in the middle of the night. Then she heard the sound that must have woken her and was out of the bed and across the hallway in a matter of seconds.

Hope was still asleep but was clearly having a nightmare. She was squirming in her sleep and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kara’s heart broke at once and she immediately lifted the tiny girl out of the bed and cradled her to her chest. She rocked back and forth and shushed her softly while whispering soothing words.

Hope finally woke fully and buried her face into Kara’s shoulder as she continued to cry, “You’re okay, baby girl. I’ve got you,” Kara cooed at her and felt little arms wrap around her neck and hold on tightly, “It was just a nightmare. It’s not real, sweetheart,” She continued to whisper to the girl in an effort to get her heart rate under control again.

Kara looked up to see a concerned Lena step into the room. She’d woken a few minutes after Kara, she couldn’t sleep anymore if she wasn’t in the bed with the hero. She’d then left the bed after hearing her wife’s voice. The brunette stepped over to them and ran a soothing hand up and down Hope’s back before wrapping her arms around them and sandwiching the girl between them.

Hope calmed down moments later and within a few minutes, she was asleep again against Kara’s shoulder and with one tiny hand gripping two of Lena’s fingers. The blonde looked towards the little bed before looking at Lena. The brunette had the same thought and shook her head before leading her wife back towards their own bedroom.

Kara laid Hope down in the middle of the bed and the two of them climbed in on either side of her and snuggled close so she’d know they were there if she were to have another nightmare. Lena’s hand found Kara’s over the girl’s body and squeezed gently before the two of them followed the girl in slumber.

0~0~0

It rained hard the next day and the three of them settled on a movie day. During ‘The Little Mermaid’ Kara spoke up, “What do you think about having guests tomorrow?” She asked. Hope only looked up after Lena, whom she’d assumed would be answering that question, didn’t do so.

“Me?” She asked and Kara laughed and nodded, “Umm,” She shrugged.

“Well, they want to meet you,” Lena said and ran her fingers through brown curls.

“Why?” The girl questioned and Kara smiled at her.

“Because you’re family,” Kara said and tickled the girl gently causing her to laugh and retreat further into Lena’s side. The CEO pulled the girl into her lap and pointed a warning finger at her wife who held her hands up in surrender.

“Who is it?” The girl asked after laughing at them.

“My mom,” Kara said, “And maybe later in the day, my sister and her fiancée if you’re okay with it,” The hero continued and Hope shrugged and nodded after a moment, “Good, because I don’t think I could tell her no. She’s been dying to meet you,” Kara said as she shifted closer to her wife and daughter.

“Really?” The girl asked in amazement and Kara nodded with her signature grin on her face.

“Really.”

0~0~0

Lena was locked in a game of Go Fish with Hope the next day when the doorbell rang. Kara yelled she’d answer it from the kitchen where she had been decorating cupcakes, banning the two of them from the kitchen after what had happened with the cookies.

The hero opened the door to see her adoptive mother stood there with the softest looking stuffed monkey she’d ever seen in her hand, “Where is that beautiful granddaughter of mine?” Eliza asked excitedly and Kara laughed as she hugged her and let her in.

“She’s playing cards with Lena,” Kara answered her and led her through the house. They entered the room and Lena was the one with her face to them so Hope didn’t know they were there yet.

“Do you have any threes?” The girl asked and Lena handed the card over. Hope laid down her last pair and grinned, “I won,” She said excitedly and Lena laughed at her and pointed over her shoulder. The girl spun in her chair and suddenly looked nervous.

Eliza was all smiles though as she watched the exchange between the two in front of her and then saw the girl’s face in person for the first time. Kara stepped towards the girl to ease some of her nerves and easily lifted her with no protests from Hope. She walked over to Eliza who couldn’t stop smiling, “Hope, this is my mother,” She said and Eliza smiled impossibly wider at hearing Kara refer to her like that, “This is Eliza.”

“Hi,” Hope said quietly and Eliza melted on the spot.

“Oh my god,” She whispered and Hope looked confused but Lena and Kara just laughed so she figured she wasn’t in any trouble, “You are so cute!” She practically squealed and Hope looked at her in shock before smiling.

“Thank you,” She replied quietly and Eliza had to refrain from squealing again. She suddenly remembered the gift in her hand and held it out.

“I got you this,” She said to Hope and the girl smiled and reached for the stuffed monkey and held it close before telling her thank you, “Oh my god,” Eliza whispered again and Kara shook her head.

“Okay, lunch,” She said with a laugh.

0~0~0

Kara wasn’t quite sure how it had happened, but somehow Hope had warmed up to Eliza easily and was currently in the living room talking animatedly to the woman who seemed to be in heaven. She and Lena were stood in the doorway listening in with their arms around one another.

“I’m glad that one of us has a mother fit to be a grandma,” Lena whispered against her shoulder and Kara squeezed her gently in response, “I’m glad one of us has a family fit to be near her,” Lena said and Kara looked down at her.

“Hey,” She said as she caught Lena’s chin in her palm, “They’re your family too,” She whispered before capturing her lips.

Kara heard the front door open before, “Alright break it up you two,” Coming from her sister. They parted to see Alex rolling her eyes while Maggie smacked her in the back of the head.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Kara asked sarcastically and Alex stuck her tongue out in a childlike manner.

“Alexandra!” Came from the living room when Eliza saw that and the agent jumped.

“Jeez, thanks for the heads up, Kara,” Alex scowled at her before stepping through the doorway, “Sorry, mom,” She said and then fully entered the room to see the little girl currently perched beside her mother, “Hi,” She said with the softest voice Kara thought she’d ever heard from her sister, “I’m Alex,” She introduced herself and Hope stared at her for a long moment before seeming to relax.

“I’m Hope,” She said quietly and Alex grinned widely.

0~0~0

Hope had eventually warmed up to Alex and Maggie as well. The three of them had left for the night and Kara was picking up some things downstairs and could hear Lena getting Hope ready for bed upstairs.

The girl had gotten dressed already and Kara had stepped into the room in time to hear the girl ask Lena to read to her. Kara then watched with an amused face when the girl attached a pout to the question as if Lena had it in her to tell her no.

She literally watched her wife melt and nod before the girl was pulling one of the story books off of her bookshelf and tugging Lena’s hand so she would sit down on the bed with her. Kara stepped into the room then and they looked up at her before she just settled quietly on Hope’s other side.

Lena opened the book and cleared her throat, “Once upon a time…” She read until the girl fell asleep against her and then quietly closed the book and stood carefully while Kara did the same so they didn’t wake her as they slid her down into the bed into a lying position.

Lena swept the girl’s face out of her hair gently and pressed her lips to her forehead. She placed the book back where it had been as Kara kissed her goodnight as well and then both left the room quietly.

The brunette turned to her as soon as they were out of the room, “She’s learned to pout,” Lena said with her own pout on her face, “It’s not fair.”

“Oh I saw it,” Kara giggled and hugged her wife to her, “And it’s totally not fair.”

0~0~0

“Are you excited for school tomorrow?” Kara asked Hope on Sunday. They’d delayed enrolling her for a week to give her the time to settle in, but they couldn’t keep her out of school forever.

“I guess,” The girl shrugged, “School’s boring,” Hope mumbled and Kara furrowed her eyebrows before hearing the timer on the stove go off and getting up to pull Lena’s lasagna out of the stove being that the woman was upstairs in the shower.

They’d gone out and bought her school supplies that day. An adorable little bright green book bag and matching lunch box was now filled with her binder, paper, and pencils. Lena had pouted up at Kara when they’d gotten home, “I don’t want to send her,” She’d said and Kara had laughed.

“Woah there, mama bear, she’ll be fine,” Kara had assured her and kissed the end of her nose.

Lena had just glared at her before scooping Hope into her arms when she walked back into the room after putting her things away. The girl had squealed at the sudden movement before laughing when Lena tickled her. Kara had joined in quickly and before they knew it, the three had entered an all-out tickle war.

0~0~0

Kara had had to be at work super early. She’d kissed her wife and daughter good bye before apologizing again about not getting to be there to take her to school. Lena was now opening the back door after having parked at the elementary school. She unfastened Hope’s car seat and set her down to her feet.

After grabbing her book bag and helping her get it on, Lena took her in and honest to god, felt like crying of all things. The little girl was dressed in a bright yellow sundress and little white sandals. Kara had braided her hair into two French braids that morning before leaving. She looked adorable.

“Oh no,” Hope mumbled and Lena looked at her curiously, “That’s your ‘picture time’ face,” The girl said in all seriousness and Lena laughed at her and nodded as she pulled out her phone. Hope shook her head but smiled widely for Lena so she could snap the photo and throw the device back into her bag.

“You ready?” Lena asked and Hope nodded after a moment. They rounded the car and she saw the building for the first time. She took in the sight of all of those children and suddenly Lena felt a tiny hand grab her own. She looked down to see her daughter looked beyond nervous. Lena bit her lip before squatting in front of Hope, “Hey,” She said softly and the girl tore her gaze from the front entrance to look at her, “What’s your last name, sweetheart?”

“Danvers-Luthor,” The girl said in confusion and Lena grinned at her.

“Do you know what that means?” Lena asked as she tapped the girl’s nose and heard her giggle as she shook her head, “That means you can do anything,” She said matter of factly and Hope furrowed her eyebrows before glancing towards the school again and setting her face as she nodded, “There you go.”

0~0~0

Lena had Jess leave the half hour in her schedule open so she could pick Hope up from school. She was stood slightly away from the other parents after hearing whispers of “Luthor” and other things thrown her way.

She looked up when she heard the door open and saw kids trickling out before seeing her own little happy face. Hope made her way to her with a grin on her face and Lena scooped her up and onto her hip before turning back towards the car.

“How was it?” She asked and bounced the girl gently to illicit a giggle from her.

“It was okay,” Hope said and Lena furrowed her eyebrows, “Why are we still learning how to add? Doesn’t everyone already know that?” She asked in confusion and Lena stopped and looked at the girl.

“When did you learn to add?” Lena asked.

“I dunno,” She shrugged, “One of the older kids taught me from their homework once,” She said. Lena bit her lip and nodded after a moment and finally opened the door and helped the girl into the car.

0~0~0

A few days later, found Kara picking Hope up from school. Lena had a meeting she couldn’t miss and Kara was more than happy to tell Snapper to shove it so she could pick up her daughter. Hope bounded over to her and took her hand before chattering about her day. Kara hung on her every word. Sure, the girl was much more open with them than she was right after her adoption, but she hardly ever talked this much to either of them.

Kara led them towards L-Corp and they waved at the receptionist as they were let it and took the elevator upstairs. Jess smiled their direction as they passed her and opened Lena’s office door.

“Oh, enserio?” Was what greeted them in a not so happy tone. Kara closed the door as they listened to Lena berate someone in Spanish over the phone, “Deberías saberlo mejor,” She said unhappily, “Estoy seguro que eres,” She said and then hung up, “Cerdo,” She mumbled and then looked up and bit her lip, “Sorry.”

“It’s not very nice to call people pigs,” Hope said after looking up from the worksheet she’d gotten out of her bag. Lena looked at her wide eyed, “Why is he a pig?”

“How’d you know that?” Lena asked instead of answering her and Hope shrugged.

“Hablo Español,” She answered, “Por qué lo llamaste un cerdo?” She asked and Lena actually laughed in response.

“You’re right,” Lena said, “I shouldn’t have called him a pig,” She said with an apologetic look on her face, “That’s not very nice,” Lena said and looked towards Kara who had been looking between the two of them with an amused smile on her face, “Where did you learn Spanish?” Lena asked Hope and the girl shrugged.

“The same time I learned English I guess?” She said confused and Lena raised her eyebrows.

“Okay then.”

0~0~0

A couple of weeks later found Lena working at her desk while Hope worked on her homework at the table in the office, “Miss Lena?” She asked quietly and Lena looked up at her. Hope walked over to her and handed her an enveloped, “My teacher said to give this to you,” She said somewhat nervously.

“Okay, thank you, sweetheart,” Lena said with a grin so the girl wouldn’t think she was in any trouble. Hope sighed in relief and turned back to where she had been working. Lena watched her for a moment before opening the envelope and pulling out the paper inside.

‘To the Parents of Hope Danvers-Luthor,  
I feel that it would be in Hope’s best interest if we could all meet and discuss some things about her in person. I have free time tomorrow after school if that would work for you, if not, I would be happy to make the time in my schedule to meet with you.  
Thank you,  
Megan Pierce’

Lena furrowed her eyebrows before folding the paper up and putting it in her bag so she wouldn’t forget it and could show it to Kara later. She glanced towards Hope who was putting her things back into her book bag, “Are you finished?” She asked and the girl just nodded, “Will you do me a huge favor then?” Lena asked and the girl nodded again with a smile on her face, “Will you draw me something for my office?”

0~0~0

She and Kara had discussed the note that night. Lena easily had her meeting pushed forward so she could meet with Hope’s teacher. Kara promised she’d be there too, baring that Supergirl wasn’t needed.

They made their way towards the front entrance where children were piling out of the doorway and found Hope’s classroom after only a few moments. The girl looked up when they stepped into the doorway and made her way to them only to be scooped into Kara’s arms, “Hey, munchkin. How was your day?” Kara asked her and the girl giggled as she was bounced gently.

“It was fine,” She said as she laid her head down on Kara’s shoulder. The girl was usually a little tired after her school day and it made her more of a cuddler. Not that either of them minded. They looked then towards the only other person in the room once she stood from behind her desk.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” She said as she shook both of their hands and gestured to two chairs sat in front of her desk, “Hope, would you grab your folder for me, please?” She asked and the girl slid down from Kara’s lap and located the item before bringing it back to her teacher, “Thank you.”

The girl then walked back towards where she had left her things, “Is there something wrong?” Lena asked hesitantly and the woman in front of her looked up and shook her head quickly.

“The opposite actually,” She said as she shuffled papers around from the folder Hope had handed her, “She is very bright,” She said and slid a paper over the desk while locating another one. They looked down at the math sheet of addition problems and nodded before being handed another sheet, this one of subtraction. The teacher then handed over two more, one of multiplication and one of division, “She did all of those with no help, no instruction, no supervision, nothing.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she picked the papers up and glanced through them. She caught Kara’s slightly shocked eyes before glancing back at her daughter who was doodling idly, “She can accurately spell almost every word I’ve given her, she can properly use adjectives, adverbs, verbs, nouns, conjunctions, whatever else,” The woman continued and handed over an English assignment the girl had completed, “Her reading skills are far above anything I’ve ever seen in a first grader,” The woman commented, “Not to mention that she flies through all of this like it’s nothing and I feel terrible that I’m having to instruct over and over and she just doesn’t need it.”

Lena and Kara stared at her in silence for a moment, “So what does this mean?” Kara finally asked and the teacher nodded.

“I’ve spoken with the principal and the superintendent. We think it would be best to give her a placement test, to see what grade level she is actually on. Of course, you don’t have to move her, that is ultimately your choice. I just feel she’s not benefitting being in this class.”

“Right,” Lena said after a moment. She looked to Kara in an attempt to gauge her reaction before turning back to the teacher, “I suppose the test couldn’t hurt. But we’ll have to think about everything else,” She finally said and the woman before her nodded.

“Very well,” She replied and stood, “Thank you both so much for coming in to meet with me. I’ll be sure to let you know when we schedule it for,” They thanked her and Hope grabbed her bag before gripping Lena’s hand and being led out to the car.

Kara buckled her in before climbing into the car. A little ways down the road, Lena broke the silence, “Hope?” The girl met her eyes in the rearview mirror, “Where did you learn to do all of that?” She asked.

Hope shrugged, “It’s just math,” She said as if it were obvious, “Numbers just… make sense,” She finished and shrugged again, “And English, well I mean I speak it. I don’t know why everyone makes it sound so hard. A noun is a person, place, or thing. An adjective describes that. A verb is an action. An adverb describes that. I mean… It just isn’t hard?” The girl said unsurely and Lena just nodded.

“Well, okay then,” She said and looked over at Kara’s beyond amused and proud face, “I think we should stop for ice cream.”

0~0~0

“She’s… gifted,” Lena whispered as they laid together that night long after Hope had gone to bed, “So smart.”

“She is,” Kara whispered in agreement, “And I feel bad that I’m pretty sure she told me,” She mumbled, “I just assumed when she said school was boring that she was being like every other kid. I didn’t figure that she was legitimately bored,” Kara said in astonishment and Lena nodded, “Rao, what do we do now?” 

“I guess we see where she tests and go from there.”

0~0~0

Kara woke a few nights later and sat up in bed before hearing little cries and leaving the bed quickly. She crossed the hall and opened the door to Hope’s room before picking the girl up and cradling her close, “Hey, baby girl, you’re okay,” Kara said as she rocked her and pressed kisses to her hair, “I’ve got you, you just have to wake up,” She cooed and Hope slowly came out of her nightmare.

She wrapped her arms around Kara and sighed a shaky breath out, “Mama,” She whispered brokenly and Kara felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter and her eyes fill with tears all at once. She gently hugged Hope closer to her and pressed a tender kiss to her hair. The girl slowly relaxed against her and Kara carried her back across the hall and placed her in the bed beside Lena.

The brunette woke at the movement and opened her eyes momentarily before pulling her daughter close and pressing a kiss to her hair as she closed them again. Kara watched for a moment before leaving the room quietly and making her way downstairs. She stepped outside and took a deep breath before shooting high into the sky with the biggest smile she’d ever had on her face.

“She called me mama,” She whispered as she spun through the air on a high.

0~0~0

Lena looked up when her balcony door opened and saw her wife step through the door with a dopey grin on her face, “What’s got you all smiley?” Lena questioned as she leaned back in her chair after spinning to face Kara.

“Lena,” Kara whispered with that same smile on her face, “She-” Kara was quite literally floating now as she tried to control her smile so she could speak properly. Lena watched on in amusement, “She called me mama,” Kara finally whispered and Lena looked up at her with wide eyes, “I don’t know if she knows she did it or if she remembers doing it. But she called me mama,” She said with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Lena stood and cupped Kara’s cheeks before thumbing her tears away, “God, she’s perfect,” Lena whispered as she leaned forward and caught her wife’s lips, “Is that why I woke up without you in the bed this morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep after that. I was keyed up. I had to fly it out,” Kara said as she bounced on her toes, “Clearly it didn’t work,” She said with a gesture towards herself, “Plus you totally snuggled right up to her as soon as she was in the bed,” Kara said with a laugh and Lena shrugged as she pulled her into a hug.

“She’s snuggly,” Lena said with a shrug and a smile, “So how does it feel, mama?” She whispered and Kara beamed.

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

0~0~0

Kara picked Hope up from school that Friday. The girl hadn’t called her mama again, but she hadn’t really called her anything recently, so Kara couldn’t be sure of anything really.

They were in the back yard. They’d been chasing one another around and Kara had reveled at the sound of the giggle Hope had let out as they played. She’d caught her around the waist and tickled her until the girl was giggling out her request for mercy.

Kara was now laying on her back in the grass with Hope perched above her while she blew dandelions and laughed when the particles landed on Kara. Fridays were normally days that Lena claimed with the girl. Fridays had also become the usual days that Kara had to be at the DEO lately which was why. So on Fridays, Lena would paint Hope’s finger nails or let Hope paint hers. Or Kara would come home to a face painted mess or tie dyed shirts or anything really knowing the two of them.

“Is mommy coming home soon?” Hope asked suddenly and Kara felt a smile stretch across her face and willed her tears away as she sat up with Hope in her lap and fished her phone out of her pocket.

“Why don’t we call and ask her?” She asked and Hope nodded.

“Hello?” Was Kara’s distracted greeting.

“Hey, someone wants to ask you something,” She said before handing the phone over.

“Hi!” Hope said and Kara heard Lena’s laugh and responding greeting, “Mommy, when are you coming home?” She asked then and Kara heard the line go silent before Lena’s voice broke through again.

“Right now, baby girl,” Lena replied in a watery voice and Kara grinned as she listened to Lena tell Hope she loved her before they hung up.

“Is she coming?” Kara asked though she knew the answer already. Hope nodded and handed her phone back over.

They were still in the backyard when Kara heard Lena’s car pull into the driveway. They’d taken to lying next to one another in the grass and pointing out the shapes of the clouds. Kara turned her head and smiled at her wife who’d clearly being crying as she drove home.

The brunette made her way towards them and Hope looked up and smiled before sitting up and willingly going to Lena when the woman held her arms out to her. Hope laughed and wiggled as Lena playfully placed kisses all over her face and hugged her tight, “I love you so much, baby girl,” She said with a laugh as she took a seat next to Kara on the ground.

“I love you too.”


End file.
